1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging technology, and more specifically to twist off type closures of the type that are commonly used in the packaging of consumer beverages.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Twist-off type closures have become quite common and are most often used to seal plastic molded containers of the type that have a threaded finish portion. Such containers are widely used in packaging popular soft drinks, bottled water and other consumer beverages.
Malt based alcoholic beverages such as beer and ale have long been marketed to the public in either glass bottles or metal cans, and there has been resistance in the industry to the idea of packaging such beverages in plastic containers, despite many advantages that would be inherent in doing so. In comparison with glass bottles, plastic is shatterproof, lightweight and is more easily formable into specialized shapes.
One component of the reluctance of some in the industry to make a commitment to plastic bottle packaging is that conventional closures for plastic containers have a look and feel that is reminiscent to many consumers of soft drinks, and not of a quality malt beverage. In effect, many consumers are felt to associate conventional packaging, such as the metal crown closure that is usually used to seal beer bottles, with the beverage itself.
A need exists for an improved packaging assembly for malt beverages and other products that is less likely to shatter than a glass bottle, is relatively lightweight and that is more acceptable to consumers of such products than conventional twist off type closures.